Gear
Gear Ammo: Fusson Reactor: genrates 1 clip every 2 turns (dose not stack) Fire: adds D.O.T. of +20 Atk for 3 turns Sheild Disruption: deals +50% more Atk to technolagic sheilds (not magic) Ice: slows target with a 25% chance to freeze for 2 turns Lightnig: 25% chance to stun target (deals +25 Atk more to robots) cindicut: there was something there? restraints: Duck Tape: Only holds 75 St or lower Zip Ties: Holds 100 St or lower Rope: Holds 200 St or lower Stright Jacket: Holds 350 St or lower Hand Cuffs: Holds 500 St or lower can be picked Holo Cuffs: Holds 1000 St or lower can be hacked Sports Goods: Flint: Starts a fire Tent: Blocks wind and rain Hunting Knife: does basic jobs like makeing tools, shave wood, Gutting a kill, ect. Climbing Gloves: Greatly improves climbing ability on any surface Survival Blanket: Helps you RETAIN heat and resists cold Medical: Bandage: Stops bleeding Painkillers: Stops pain (An instant +25 Health to keep you in the fight) Epipen: Revives unconscious People First Aid Kit: Allows for field dressing and keeping small cuts clean (Can stop bleeding, heal +75 Health over an hour,for 5 hours, and get rid of infections and weak poisins)((Comes in small(3 uses) medium (5 uses) and large (10 uses))) Splint: Mends bones Shock Paddles: Brings dead back in the middle of or right after a fight Medic Gun: Heals all but the most devistating (loss of limb or complete fracture) completly Grenades: Frag: +500 Atk in 5 feet deals 100 in 10 feet Immolation: Burns every thing in 5 feet Stun: Blinds and stuns in 15 feet Emp: Stuns robots in 15 feet He granade: +200 Atk in 5 feet Ion: Rideables: Mount: 100 Sp Car: 200 Sp Bike: 200 Sp Helicopter: 300 Sp Jet: 500 Sp Tank: 100 Sp Gun/Weapon Attachments: Iron Sights:Theese handy dandy little pegs are perfect for lining up a target(Adds +5 to your range to all primitive firearms) Can be done at Blacksmith Rifleing: Hey, did i just hit that guy from across the room? (Adds +5 to maximum range to all primitive firearms)Can be done at Gunsmith Ammo Bag: This bag was specifically desiged to hold a few more clips than... Hey, this is just a cotton bag. Can be done at Tailor Rail: A mandatory attachment for getting an attachment put on your gun. (You need this one for all modern firearms) Can be done by you or by a Professional Painted Sights: A thin piece of glass that needs constant cleaning and calabraiting. (Adds +5 to your maximum range) Can be done by you or a Professional Red Dot/Holographic Sights: A bit better than a painted sight. (Adds +10 to your maximum range) Can be done by you or a Professional ACOG Sights: Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight... All that needs to be said. (Adds +2 to your minimum range and +20 to your maximum range)((Adds a Focused Shot ability)) Can be done by you or a Professional Hybrid Sights: Get the benefits of a Red Dot and a Telescoping Sight (In Red Dot mode, Adds +10 to maximum range, In Sniper Sights, Adds +30 to your minimum range and +50 to maximum range) Can be done by you or a Professional Telescoping Sights: Pretty primative, yet effective, sniper attachment. (Adds +30 to your mimimum range and +50 to maximum range)((Adds Focused Shot ability)) Can be done by you or a Professional Sniper Scopes: I can pick a target out of a croud and kill him with my Finger... From 500 meters.(Adds +50 to your minimum range and +100 to your max range)((Adds Focused Shot ability))+5% to hit for a D20 roll and +25% to hit for a D100 roll Can be done by you or a Professional Underslung Grenade/Shotgun Mount: This means you can fire twice the guns in one turn, fuck yea!(Adds Launch Grenade/Scatter Shot ability)((Subtracts 5% accuracy with a D20 and 25% accuracy with a D100)) Can be done by you or a Professional Grip: You make your gun easy to aim(Adds +5% accuracy with a D20 and +25% accuracy with a D100) Can be done by you or a Professional Any and all custom sights and attachments must be accepted by all participating Admins before we will apply it to the wall